dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day and Night cycle/@comment-98.14.203.147-20130607084420/@comment-174.229.70.232-20130727060909
I agree with you on that and a very good story indeed. My first encounter was much worse, when I started out, I was a t level 15 and a strider no less, my main pawn zaku and two others named Zelda and morrgain were with me as well, with morrgain being the strongest (level 24). Anyway as my group was adventuring I stumbled across some zombies, they were no threat to us as we killed them in quick work. But...that is when I had one last bottle of oil on us and I prayed to god that it would serve us well. So as my lantern was on half-full I used it and prayed that we would be safe on our travels. But the worst part was when we were quickly ambushed by a large group of bandits and to make matters worse they had a cyclops with them, we knew that we were too weak to fight them so I led my party to run as fast as we could, but morrgain was caught and beaten by the bandits and the cyclops. I could hear her call for my help, but I was so weak and affaid, I felt as if I was the main character in the game. And to leave my friend behind like that really hit me hard, but the worst was not over as we had lost our way and I really didn't pay that much attention to my map then, and we were lost and it was dark, and my lantern was at half. As I let my hero catch his breath I then heard the sound of wolfs howling as I then looked over my shoulder and before I knew it they had killed my pawn zaku and Zelda leaving me to run for my life as they came after me, they bit and scratched me over and over but I was able to outrun them. I then looked into my inventory and saw that I was out of health items and knew that I had to get back to grand soran. So with the last of my oil I ran and ran across the map hoping to find a small place of shelter, I ran into a dead end and thought that I was safe for the time being, I even got to mine a few stones for some ore. I then saw a glimmer of light as I turned the camera to see that it was dawn and I was so relived as I then ran out to the dead end cave and headed on my way back to the castle, but that is when I looked over to my left and saw a chimera. I knew that I was screwed if it saw me and made sure not to run into it, but it was too late as it could see me a few feet away as it charged at me and killed me. I had never been so scared in all my life, ever since that in game night I then started to train my character to become stronger and stronger, I'm now at level 39 and a magic knight too, zaku is at level 39 as well and he's a advanced Mage ( sorry can't rember how to spell XD). I also ha e two new pawns with me on my travels as well (chloe and yoko), and now were as strong as ever and my team and I have grown very accustomed to the night, but I shall never forget the first time that I had truly felt fear.